spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
He's Too Sexy For His Own Fat
He's Too S*** for His Own Fat When Patrick is sensitive about his weight, SpongeBob takes him to get liposuction, but ends up getting some himself. Season: 2 Episode: 17 Total Episode Count: 24 Prod. no.: 2ACX10 Featuring: Patrick, SpongeBob Also Appearing: Sandy, Plankton, Pearl, Squidward, Warren Fredericks, Dr. Ling, Logan, Fineas & Barnaby, Tom, Broderick Smith, Jabba the SquarePants, Jennifer Love Hewitt, James Caan, Old Yeller, Fidel Castro, Nelson Mandela, Boris Yeltsin Plot: Squidward catches spuds, which spread to the rest of the gang. Although SpongeBob suggests that they make, Sandy tells him to call the exterminator. The exterminators arrive, but instead of gas masks, bug sprays and poisons, they are armed with MP5 sub machine guns, pistols, and grenades. They shoot up the house destroying the fleas, but the house is closed for repair and renovation. To compensate, Squidward puts the gang up in a hotel. When the staff and guests make fun of Patrick, he becomes self-conscious about his weight. When Patrick's diet and exercise regimen fails to yield results, SpongeBob takes him to a surgeon to discuss liposuction. Patrick decides to stick with his diet and exercise, but SpongeBob goes in for extensive cosmetic surgery. Now very skinny, SpongeBob decides to do things he could never do before, like looking at his p*nis, and riding on Squidward. As he is now skinnier, he gains a bigger ego, especially when he gets more surgery and becomes muscular and gorgeous. Because of his new appearance, he gets invited to the Bikini Bottom Beautiful People's Club. His ego grows bigger and his cockiness grows so enormous that he doesn't care if the Beautiful People's Club doesn't allow Patrick in. Even when he comes home, he gloats right in Patrick's face, saying how amazing the club is. SpongeBob's attitude makes Patrick's self-hatred worse, so Pearl tries to calm him down by telling him he is "skinny" and that she is jealous. Patrick then states he is jealous of her "mustache", traumatizing her. Sandy feels extremely attracted to SpongeBob, despite what he is doing, but when she sees what he is doing to Patrick, she yells at him. SpongeBob decides to go for a drive, but he catches a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror. Unable to tear himself away from his reflection, he crashes his car and is thrown into a flat of lard, which turns him back into his former fat self (reset button technique). He is surprised that his friends is still treating him right, especially Patrick. He apologizes and the gang becomes normal again In the subplot, Plankton grows fatter when trying to make Patrick quit his diet. As a way to mock Patrick he begins eating more, and eventually develops an eating disorder. It comes to a point where he is so fat his arms cannot reach his face. He oddly loses all the weight at the end of the episode. Cutaways #What could happen? #Natural flea cure #Old Yeller #Places that don't take credit cards #Jabba the SquarePants #Famous people with plastic surgery #People will do anything for a beautiful person #Not fitting in Trivia *This is the first episode that has to deal with fatness. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use a different title card. Reception In his 2009 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 9/10, called the episode a "memorable classic" with a storyline that has "no redeeming moral value whatsoever" and "preaches all the wrong things, but does it in such a tongue in cheek manner that hopefully most of the show's audience is intelligent enough to realize it." Rating TV-14: DLV Gallery Ietspspg.png|French title card Kwkjnsntnams.png|Japanese title card Edapspg.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595